Why Roxas Will Never Die
by Maiden-of-the-Elements
Summary: What if there were a power to stop Roxas from disappearing? Never let him know, because he's fifteen years old, and can annoy like it's his superpower! Xenmas may get kicked off his high horse, err, chair. And Axel loves to push Xenmas's buttons!


**Disclaimer: This is just an idea that popped into my head. I don't own Kingdom Hearts anymore then I own Final Fantasy Cloud.  
**

* * *

**_Why Roxas Will Never Die_**

"Hey Axel, hey!"

Axel looked up from where he was sharpening his chakrams on a bench in the training room of Castle Oblivion. Roxas was jogging toward him across the white floor with a big smile across his face.

"What's got you all smiling, you almost look happy" Axel stared up at the blue eyed blond as he panted to get his breath. "You're tired after a little run like that, that's sad man." he grinned wickedly as he got up and stretched his long body.

"Hey I've been running all over the castle trying to find you." he straightened up. "You're not going to believe this. You've gotta see."

Now the redhead was getting impatient in his growing interest. He stood there with an eyebrow raised at the closest thing to a friend he had. "What is it," his voice was heavy with sarcasm "has Xaldin decided to leave the organization to start his own cooking show."

Roxas chuckled at the thought of Xaldin's situation. Xaldin was always stuck with kitchen duty since he was the only one who seemed able to produce edible food; his spears made him quite good with chopping.

"No no it's not that. Attack me with your chakrams." Roxas struck a battle ready pose.

Axel peered into Roxas's face. "Are you feeling alright Roxas. Drink anything strange? Sniff the fumes in Number 4's lab again?" He slung both chakrams over his shoulder to hold the back of his hand to Roxas's forehead.

"Just shut up and do it Axel" Roxas said as he batted Axel's arm away from him and quickly backed up.

"Aright..."

"Ready?"

"Yes already!"

"!" With a grunt of effort Axel swung first one then the other spinning at Roxas.

Roxas just closed his eyes and didn't make a move to summon his keyblade. Axel watched in shock as the weapons arced to come at Roxas...

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_ Came a cry as the flying body of a fangirl leapt in front of Roxas, blocking both chakrams.

Axel stared in shock at the body of a girl wearing a '_I love Roxas_' t-shirt slumped to the floor. His eyes were bugging out as he looked from Roxas, to the body, to Roxas again, then to the body.

"Where did she come from. I didn't even see her!" Disbelief etched his wide green eyes; his hair was rising up like the fur of a cat until it looked like he had a red porcupine on top of his head.

"Oh my god, your face" laughed Roxas, pulling the chakrams out and handing them to Axel.

"It's been happening all morning, I don't know why; every time somebody attacks me, one of them pops out of nowhere." Roxas was still snickering every time he looked at Axel's face.

"Come on," he beckoned to himself "do it again, do it again!"

And so Axel shook his head and readied himself to throw again.

With same results as last time; there were now two bodies lying on the floor.

"That's incredible," Axel leaned over to look at the bodies. "How many do you think there are?"

"I dunno," Roxas answered, looking at the bodies with Axel. "There were seven by the time I stopped training with Marluxia."

"And what did he say about it?" Asked Axel, curious about his fellow members reacted.

"Said he was going to use them for fertilizer."

Both boys shuddered.

"So, if they will defend you from anybody, even a hottie like me" drawled Axel, rubbing his chin in thought "Hey Roxas."

"Ya?"

"Wanna go bug Superior?"

Devilish grin met devilish grin as they both took off in sprints through the door and down the hallway.

FIN

* * *

**Oh my god, lol, I came up with this one while thinking through my "_To Ride a Bike_" story. I needed to think up some semi-plausible/rational/explainable way that both Sora and Roxas would both exist. If I can't fit it in there then I'll cry. This got me thinking how irrational writing can be here, things can happen for Nooooo reason. All the fangirls (and boys) who wished for Roxas not to go and would do anything to get him back; well here they are laying down their lives for their lovable blue-eyed hottie. **

**Review if you love Roxas!! Or Axel!!  
**


End file.
